


symbiosis第三章全文

by XantheXin



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XantheXin/pseuds/XantheXin





	symbiosis第三章全文

Chapter03.Desire  
　　  
　　属于Anthony.Stark的白色光源回梭于幽闭的空间，酒精混杂于沉物的发酵味，与地上撒满的混合药片相融于一体。  
　　  
　　水滴声纷至沓来，令他心乱如麻。  
　　  
　　在诡异的铁锈斑迹边，一片血红异样刺眼，这样一个缠绵悱恻的束缚开始贯穿他整个周期所剩下的时间。  
　　  
　　【一年前】  
　　  
　　Stark Tower就像城市的一盏明灯，行色欲望的明灯。  
　　  
　　人们正沉迷于夜晚的麻木如醇，所以从来都没有人会在意清醒后更加刻骨的疼痛。  
　　  
　　欲望的生长有各自或明或暗的渠道，那些生存于社会最底层的可怜Omega们时常出没在安有浑浊黄光的路灯下或午夜街边的酒吧里，他们总总会摆出一副献媚讨好的样子来来让Alpha请他们喝酒，因为他们没有足够的钱去支付房租或者购置食物。  
　　  
　　更别说把钱花在那种所谓的抑制剂上了。  
　　  
　　而凡事开不得头，开了头便有重复，甚至成为习惯的倾向，所以多数Alpha都会欣然接受这种没有尝过抑制剂治疗的Omega。  
　　  
　　没有人会听不懂这个暗示，何必为现实焦灼，因为每个人在凌晨十分做出的决定总是非常糟糕的。  
　　  
　　接着交易便开始了。  
　　  
　　在粘着玛咖酒和精液的墙角，没人会在意落地处碎散的报纸，那是一份过期了的《号角日报》。但却不难从掉色的头版看出那是Tony.Stark宣布退出复仇者联盟的消息。再下面一点便是关于Omega最近的死亡率，当然，没有人会闲着无聊去关心这种东西。  
　　  
　　Omega是社会公认的低等生物，他们繁衍的数量极多却大部分都无能，尽管没有人这么说过，但其实这种观点并不稀奇，他们一直被看做是另一个“种群”，一种只为生育而存在的东西。  
　　  
　　一个在某个特定的时期是不能够做出理性或是抽象思考的低级生物，而能使大部分的Omega所感兴趣的仅仅是那些能满足他们虚荣心或能提升他们所渴求的名为社会阶级的东西，要是得不到，他们便只有再次投入茫然的夜色，继续进行那些肮脏危险的交易。  
　　  
　　二月十日，冬天，复仇者联盟解散的第一年。  
　　  
　　Anthony看向墙上的石英钟，指针正指向十二点四十分，这里是午夜的都市，到处都有人在狂欢与纵情。因为近期的睡眠不足，他久违的感到一丝难受，吸入的空气就像是一团火，周围的地面反射进视网膜则成了闪烁的光雾。  
　　  
　　他坐在床边，随手拿了一个透明的烟灰缸，点火，吸气，再看向床上那个赤身的Omega。  
　　  
　　他已经不记得她的名字了，不管是Vivan或是Whitney也好，清醒后的Stark已经对这个女人彻底失去了兴趣，反而床边凌乱的金发和晕染的口红开始让他感到莫名的烦躁和焦虑。  
　　  
　　恶心。  
　　  
　　反胃。  
　　  
　　嘴里的尼古丁并没有办法让黑发男人像平时那样安分下来，因为他现在正处于Alpha为数不多的发情期。  
　　  
　　Anthony捏了捏鼻梁，起身穿上深色的浴袍然后赤脚走向卧室的门，并在关门前用手指在空中划了个圈——叫Friday把这个睡死的女人叫醒然后赶出去。  
　　  
　　很少有Alpha会在发情期注射抑制剂等药物来压住体内的燥热，反而他们倒更想把这种情绪释放出来，所以被自然规律束缚的Omega自然都变成了他们供以蚕食的猎物。弱肉强食，适者生存，这个世界从来就没有真正的自由，什么Omega保护法案，在他们眼里都是废纸一张。  
　　  
　　而Anthony则恰好是一个“装模作样的人”，这一点是熟悉他的人和与他有过点头之交的人都知道的。他的角色就像画布上的光影一样，没有固定的线条，形状直接通过色彩和色调展现出来，他的生命同样也没有界限，任何东西都随着他左右摇摆的情绪和埋于心里的目的而能够随时改变。

　　拥有痛苦的人生显得过于漫长，就像是不能轻易入眠那样聚散厌恶。  
　　  
　　等黑发男人清洗完身体后已经是凌晨一点，他靠在大厦的窗边享受着这个拥有600万人口城市的夜光，巨大的落地窗把窗内外变成了两个世界。  
　　  
　　然而从现在开始，一个东西将会代替这座都市的光、暗、或者说一切。生活从来没有今天这么方便自由，但威胁生命安全的事物也从来没有像今天这么多。  
　　  
　　怎样控制人心，他是最清楚不过的了——人类越是平等互利，他们就越不希望平等互利，卓越的东西从来都是属于少数人的。  
　　  
　　Anthony的领导力，冷漠和控制人的能力都是典型Alpha的表现，对他来说，外表里不一更能够帮助他遮掩怒气，尽管还是会从他的脾气和失控的情绪中暴露出来，再加上缺乏同情心和悔悟感，这种变化实在让人摸不透。  
　　  
　　但他从不担心后怕，他对留给别人的痛苦也毫不在意、他是一个出色的说客，但他却和很多人一样对宗教不屑一顾，对他来说，权威不存在，上帝也不存在。  
　　  
　　就像身体的防御机制不如传染病的病原体进化得快一样。

　　二月十一日。

　　清晨早间的各种媒体都在争先报道Stark.Industry最新发售的高科技医疗设备——据说它可以不靠脸部整形来改变面容或身材，而且完全没有副作用。  
　　  
　　人类是种贪婪的生物，只要一旦给点好处便会不知疲惫地追求，而Anthony对着点再清楚不过了。  
　　  
　　所以他才把绝境大范围的以所谓的试用期散播出去，直到人们再也离不开这种赖以生存的物质后，价格便从免费突然变成了九十九美金一天，在这高昂的价格下反而没有让人们忘却止步。

　　相对的，这座城市的犯罪率突然开始飙升，这个让恶势开端的病毒正在每个人的脑子里传播开来，就像那种猎物临死前的挣扎，让Alpha感到血液沸腾。

　　追逐与被追逐，这是最原始与最直接的游戏与交易，Anthony自己也清楚，他已经深深陷了进去，似乎已经没有了退路。

　　到底是怎么变成这样的，他也记不清楚了。但他从来没有像现在这样如此轻松，他克服了疾病、被动欲等等加速死亡的东西，而神盾局自然不会把他这种威胁放任不管。  
　　  
　　二月十二日。  
　　  
　　Peter.Parker推开厚重的玻璃门，强烈的光脉随着他手腕的动作斜躺在地上滑动。Ferry在昨天晚上宣布他在成为非正式的复仇者后的186个小时后被解雇了，原因大概是什么复仇者联盟因为缺乏武器系统供应商而重新回归于神盾局，反正他也没有认真听。  
　　  
　　他当初是因为Tony.Stark加入了复仇者联盟，现在也是因为Tony.Stark退出了复仇者联盟。  
　　  
　　“哈，典型式Parker Lucky。”他囔囔着对着鞋脚尖说道。  
　　  
　　刷白的外墙让他的眼睛感到一丝不适，蜘蛛侠迫不及待的从这个到处充斥着消毒水气味的病房里抽身的病房里抽身，他的右上臂有一块明显的疤痕——是注射器针头留下的，能从皮肤表面看出来所承受的次数也许以不下十次，以至于附近的肌肉组织被破坏。  
　　  
　　这里是神盾局专门设置的Omega保护区。虽然表面上是这么说的，但他知道，神盾局正真的目的是建立一间非O-4政府组织的实验室——一间用来研究Omega的实验室。  
　　  
　　研究数据分析出近年来Omega的数量正在极具减少，从往常的第一大种群数量变成如今和Beta齐平甚至更低，如果在这么下去的话，A-6政府也许会强制下令执行软禁剩下的Omega的措施，并把他们强制分配给高级阶层的Alpha作为生育工具。  
　　  
　　刚开始Peter以为是Omega的基因突变而导致的分化数量开始迅速瓦解，但结果却恰恰相反——Omega死亡率提升的主要因素是因为种群过于泛滥，导致无法平等的分配与控制，说来很可笑，但每年死于发情期的Omega可不是一般的少。  
　　  
　　所以他们来到这里后都会被植入各种不同的药物，为的就是控制信息素从而戒除对于Alpha与发情期的束缚。  
　　  
　　第一阶段的治疗持续目前只需要16天的时间，但不良反应尚不明确，数据结构也不完善。而且他们都知道，这不过只是形体上暂时的毒（防和谐）品，精神上的依赖是永远存在的，在行动和情感的逻辑上是永远无法像割处阑尾或是扁桃体那样一口了之。  
　　  
　　就算生理上可以压抑，心理的渴求也并不容易被影响，但停止就意味着死亡，所以蜘蛛侠却非常乐意成为自己研发的药物的试验品，一方面是为了Omega，另一方面是为了Tony.Stark。  
　　  
　　他知道Tony.Stark变了，但却不知道他是以丧失直观和感性为代价的。  
　　  
　　当代科学终于毋庸质疑的成功证明了人类的理性能力时，他们当中最出类拔萃的人却坦诚了自己丧失了对这个世界的理解。  
　　  
　　“Tony.Stark,你到底为什么要这么做..."Peter看着时代广场上最中心的那块屏幕，上面正介绍着Stark Industry的新产品。  
　　  
　　Anthony与绝境病毒的出现明确的改变了人类的未来，但终究来说，任何人造之物就其定义而言都是虚构的，其正当性都得不到来自超验领域的绝对保障。  
　　  
　　作为一个有智力的动物，人类本兼具兽性和理性，但分化这样的社会被动分类是被先天所规范的，不管是Alpha、Beta或是Omega。他不希望Anthony改变这个观念，同时也不希望他成为即将改变这个观念的人。  
　　  
　　他也不曾因为身为Omega而感到可耻，但如果狮子残忍地撕碎了一只可怜的羚羊，你不能说它是邪恶的，这只是大自然不成文的规矩。  
　　  
　　二月十三日，阴天。  
　　  
　　“这是你在神盾局的第一个任务。”Fury把印有F4分级的文件夹打开并放到了正在吃三明治的Peter面前。  
　　  
　　“什么意思？”Peter擦了擦手然后把三明治叼在嘴里口齿不清的继续问道，“你这是想让我去Stark Industry监视Tony.Stark？”  
　　  
　　“我相信你的阅读能力不会这么差的，Agent6215。”Fury弯腰用指尖点了点文件。  
　　  
　　“等等，我什么时候从Spider Man变成Agent6215了？我以为Spider Man已经是个代号了。”Peter有些莫名其妙的看着Fury刚刚点的地方，“再说了，为什么是我来做这个任务？我可没有一点做卧底的经验，我怕我第一天就忍不住一把就把他给掐死了。”  
　　  
　　“Stark以前在复仇者联盟时就掌握了神盾局本部的大量资料，但他没有见过你的真实身份，而且你在Stark离开前还没有注册超级英雄法案和登记神盾局特工认证。”Fury坐了下来，又拿出一个灰色的文件夹，“这是你的新ID，身份以及简介，你就是现在最好的人选。”  
　　  
　　“哇，真是太棒了，居然让一个Omega去Alpha那里当卧底，真是天才一般的想法。”Pete用毫无起伏的声音回答道，他低下头瞄了一眼灰色塑料壳里的资料；  
　　  
　　性别：男性-Beta  
　　  
　　年龄：21岁  
　　  
　　姓名：Benjamin.Parker  
　　  
　　毕业学校：加尼福利亚大学、麻省理工大学  
　　  
　　所属政府：B-4  
　　  
　　......  
　　  
　　“Benjamin.Parker？你确定这是个适合Beta的名字吗？这听起来明明更像是个混蛋Alpha。”Peter啧啧两声，他对Fury又有了新看法。  
　　  
　　“不必客气。”神盾局局长直接无视掉了来自蜘蛛侠的嘲讽，“我已经帮你在内部安排到了职位，你这次的卧底最主要的目的是拷贝出绝境病毒的生物数据。但如遇到生命威胁的话可以立即放弃。”  
　　  
　　“随便你，暴露了可我别怪我。”Peter无所谓的摊开手心摇了摇头，但内心却在听见Fury的第一句话后就一直充满了纠结，他不知道他现在还能以什么情绪来面对Tony.Stark。  
　　  
　　他对于Tony.Stark的爱慕，对于Anthony.Stark的不解，两者因冲突而无法得到释怀。  
　　  
　　二月十四日，晴。  
　　  
　　今天对于大部分人来说这都是美好的一天，但可惜的是Peter.Parker并不包含在这所谓的＂大部分"人之中。  
　　  
　　他一大早就拿着印有Stark工业的电子认证密码来到了Anthony的公司，“初级技术分析人员...真是个好工作呢。”Peter扶了扶鼻梁上无度数的黑框眼镜——为了看起来更有魄力，然后低下头认真地再次检查了一遍资料表上的内容。  
　　  
　　“这样不知道要等到什么时候才能混到Alpha居多的高层管理团队里去。”他在内心抱怨着。  
　　  
　　在实验室观察了一圈后Peter发现他的同事基本上都是一群无味的Beta，极少量的Alpha和百分之零的Omega。其实这也不稀奇，很少会有科技企业会应聘Omega这种不稳定因素，更别说像Stark Industry这样的先锋模范。

　　......

　　 Stark今天在Stark Industry的最顶楼就闻到一股似有似无的的味道，不像是Alpha那种强烈的感觉，反而更像一个试图隐藏味道的Oemga。  
　　  
　　但他清楚的记得自己没有一个Omega员工，而且鉴于今天是他的最后一天的发情期，脾气会在这天变得异常暴怒，所以他并没有叫《模特月刊》的封面女郎过来玩。  
　　  
　　“Friday，今天有新员工入职吗？”他摸了摸鼻子，但那股味道还是没有消散。  
　　  
　　“是的Boss，一共十九人，其中包括十五个男性Alpha、三个女性Alpha和一个男性Beta，均来自著名大学。”  
　　  
　　“那个Beta，”Anthony点燃一根雪茄，“他分配的是什么职位？”  
　　  
　　“F3的初级技术分析员。按照第二性别测试的分配，Beta并不属于高层管理人员的范围之内。”  
　　  
　　“那去告诉F3工作间，就说我要下去一趟。”Anthony抖了抖手指上的烟灰，然后换上了床边叠好的Tom Ford的西装，他对这个Beta莫名提起了点的兴趣。  
　　  
　　“好的，Boss。”  
　　  
　　按开电梯傍边的按钮，虽说是他的公司，但他自己也不是很；了解那几个安装在地下的实验室，所以Tony.Stark出现在F3工作间时候所有人都感到了惊奇，毕竟他们的老板从来没有来过这种初级人员工作的地方。  
　　  
　　Peter在远处就觉得有点不太对劲，这个疑惑在看见Anthony.Stark的脸后被证实了，他动作微小的转过身去，顺手抱起一堆散乱的零件假装想要去修检，但才刚刚迈出步子就被身后的人叫住了。  
　　  
　　“站住，就是你。”Anthony跨过散落在地上的仪器和设备，直冲着Peter的方向走来。  
　　  
　　“请问有什么事吗？老板...”Peter无声无息地咽了咽口水，微笑着转过头来，但连他自己都觉得后面两个字念的很奇怪。  
　　  
　　“Mr...Parker是吧？"Anthony在看了一眼Peter胸口印有“Benjamin.Parker”的工作证后指了指男孩身后灰色的门，语气很不和善的继续说道，“过来。”  
　　  
　　其他的人都好奇的伸长了脖子，都在好奇这个第一天来上班的小子怎么就把他们的老板给惹怒了。  
　　  
　　Peter没有办法，只有硬着头皮在窃窃私语中跟着Anthony走了过去，怀里还抱着脏兮兮的检修材料。

　　议论声被隔绝在了另一边。  
　　  
　　“你是Omega吧。”Anthony在关门后的第一秒就用肯定句指出了让Peter感到面色难看的事情。“还是个假装成Beta的Omega，你有什么目的吗？”  
　　  
　　黑发男人灰蓝色的眼睛直直盯着Peter，但因反光的镜片没有看清楚他的脸，Anthony把视线转向眼镜框架上方的眉骨，他发现那里有一块微小的刀疤，导致男孩的眉毛就像断了一节一样。  
　　  
　　Peter没想到自己的Omega身份会暴露的这么快，别说一天了，现在连4个小时都没有。

　　他记得自己在被强制性接下第一个任务后的18个小时里就已经用神盾局专门研发的特殊药物清理掉了身上所有的信息素，别说别人了，连他自己都闻不出什么味道。  
　　  
　　“回答我的问题。”Anthony对沉默寡言的Peter显得有点不耐烦了，“你知道这里是Omega禁止进入的吧。”  
　　  
　　“为什么...”Peter抬起眼睛对上Anthony投来的视线，上一次他们见面还是在复仇者大厦，两人当时还都是一身红色的战甲。  
　　  
　　他并没有意识到还有个因素没有被考虑进去——处于发情期的Alpha。

　　“你的味道把我从和上个星期出刊的《Play boy》封面女郎的约会的美梦中熏醒了，”Anthony还补充了一句，“真是谢谢你了Mr.Parker。”  
　　  
　　“不..不是的，我只是...希望有一个在Stark Industry工作的机会，我很抱歉，我不是故意想要隐瞒的，只是这份工作对我来说很重要...”Peter随口编了一个和今天他的运气一样糟糕的措辞。  
　　  
　　“我...很抱歉，我想不出别的办法了。”他又说了一遍。  
　　  
　　“你是怎么通过第二性别测试的？我对这里的安全系统还挺有自信的。”这是他来这里的最主要原因，Anthony不太愿意相信这个看起来冒冒失失的小鬼黑掉了自己的自动检测设备。  
　　  
　　“是我自己研发用来压抑气味的合成信息素，”Peter把戴在手腕上的信息素环漏出来晃了一下，那是他在很久以前就研发出来的小玩意，只是比神盾局的药物要微弱一点，但没有任何副作用，“在检测仪的眼里我就是个无色无味的Beta。”  
　　  
　　Anthony饶有兴趣地指了指Peter的手腕，这种改变信息素的东西可不是一般人能做出来的。  
　　  
　　“好吧...你可以留下，”他顿了顿，“但你得把这个东西的设计蓝图给我，简单的已一换一的交易，如何？”

　　反正一个人畜无害的Omega不能对他造成什么影响。  
　　  
　　“谢...谢，这是我的荣幸...”Peter现在只想快点逃离这里然后喝上一杯加冰的焦糖玛奇朵，他和Anthony独处的太久了，以至于现在他知道了为什么Anthony能从人群中闻出自己是个Omega——虽然Anthony自己也许没有意识到，但空气中的属于Alpha的压迫感变得越来越强，甚至压得他有点喘不过气。  
　　  
　　Dr.Conner以前给他说过这是Alpha处于发情期期间的无意识举动。  
　　  
　　太糟糕了。  
　　  
　　在这样下去他可要被Alpha的信息素引诱发情了，但比起发情，他现在更担心这几周在神盾局注射的Omega抗体会因为外界的刺激从而化为乌有。  
　　  
　　莫名的心乱如麻可不是个好兆头，汗水从Peter的额头冒了出来，和一个处于发情期的Alpha呆在一起确实太影响他的信息素了，他的感官像是被强行放大了好几倍，抑制不住的信息素开始飘散开来，就像是倾洒在了空气中的蜜糖，浓烈的味道侵扰着身边的Alpha，使Anthony感到心烦的感觉又涌了上来。  
　　  
　　“听着Mr.Parker,虽然你的发明很有意思，”他取下墨镜捏了捏鼻梁，“但你现在的味道真的要快把我给熏吐了。”  
　　  
　　“我很抱歉...我会处理好的...”Peter挠了挠头发，他已经不记得这是他第几次说抱歉了。  
　　  
　　“那你今天就先走吧，明天开始就来A3区工作。”Anthony甩了甩手，转身打开门，在关上之前对着Peter的脸说道，“我会让Friday把东西寄给你的。”  
　　  
　　“好的，谢谢...”Peter对着已经闭合的门小声的说道，他摸了摸自己超速跳动的心脏企图让它平静下来，他无声的叹了口气，“终于走了...”  
　　  
　　......  
　　  
　　是夜，Anthony在浴室洗澡时突然想起了那个名为benjamin的小鬼，那腻人的味道至今还在他的鼻腔内徘徊，可他的发情期到现在应该结束了才对。  
　　  
　　“可恶...”Anthony没有办法，他用手附上自己的性器开始上下撸动，今天洗澡的时间比以往更长，直到精液最后顺着淋浴从他身体上滑下来的水一起流走了，但他总觉得还缺少了些什么。  
　　  
　　“Boss，检测到你的信息素呈现异常状态，”Friday在Anthony走出浴室后的第一秒便开始开口询问，“请问需要些什么吗？”  
　　  
　　“没事，只是抓到了一只小老鼠而已。”Anthony拿起酒杯继续说道，“等Benjamin明天来了，就叫他直接到我的办公室里来。”  
　　  
　　“明白。”  
　　  
　　二月十五日，阴。  
　　  
　　今天的纽约下雪了，但依然不能阻挡人们对于城市的向往，Peter站在人群中对着结冰的空气哈了一口气，满意的看着气息变成了白雾，然后戴着昨天那副古板的眼镜打开了Stark Industry A3区的玻璃门，往最里面的办公室走去。  
　　  
　　Anthony.Stark正坐在靠在玻璃幕墙旁的沙发上看着窗外的天空思索着什么，直到敲门的声音打断了他。  
　　  
　　“进来。”Anthony没有回头，但他知道那是谁。  
　　  
　　“早上好，Mr.Stark。”Peter打过招呼后便从挎包里拿出几张蓝底白笔的纸张，“我希望您还没有反悔吧？”  
　　  
　　“放心，我们谈好了的。”Anthony站起来接过蓝图，在看见男孩指骨分明的手指后下意识深吸了一口气，然后苦恼的发现他已经闻不出Benjamin的味道了。  
　　  
　　果然是发情期的原因吗……  
　　  
　　蓝图最终被随意的放在了桌角。  
　　  
　　“Mr.Parker，我正好有个研究需要你帮助，”Anthony喵了一眼Peter手腕上的抑制器，“你对共生体感兴趣吗？”  
　　  
　　Peter在内心惊了一下，“不瞒您说，我就是为了这个项目才来的这里…但您就这么简单的把这种东西交给我这种来路不明的人吗？”他笑着摊了牌，但他知道既然Anthony都这么说了，那么他接下来也一定不会拒绝他。  
　　  
　　“再怎么说，你也只是个头脑比较聪明的Omega而已，对我这种人来说至少比Alpha要好控制。”Anthony饶有兴趣的看向Peter被镜片遮挡住的眼睛，“还是说，你其实就是被别人派来这里暗算我的？”  
　　  
　　“怎么会，”Peter人畜无害地摊开手，“如您所说，我只个头脑比较聪明的Omega而已。  
　　  
　　“仅此而已。”他微笑着。  
　　  
　　痒，是心脏在痒。  
　　  
　　这是一种特别的感觉，不会让他觉得撕心裂肺，但它却更胜于疼，因为为了止痒，有些人甚至不惜把自己抓到疼痛难忍。  
　　  
　　“我很期待，Benjamin。”他听见Anthony这么说。  
　　  
　　痒，是一种欲望。  
　　  
　　疼，是一种教训。  
　　  
　　“当然，Mr.Stark。”他回答道。  
　　  
　　但Peter现在却心甘情愿的在这里撞个头破血流。  
　　  
　　二月十六日，雨。  
　　  
　　今天是个有雨无雪的阴天，整个城市都湿漉漉的，Peter也是。  
　　  
　　他意外的在两天内从底层工作间变成了A3认证甚至绝境病毒的研究人员，连Fury都觉得Spider Man的卧底报告是因为表达对他的不满而乱写的。  
　　  
　　Peter还在报告中写道了关于Anthony.Stark人格分析的问题，他甚至觉得他没有变，他还是那个钢铁侠，还是那个在他九岁那年救了他的Tony.Stark。  
　　  
　　但事实是他们才'认识'不到三天，Peter完全没有把握向Fury证明什么，这一切也许只是他内心太过与强的期盼。  
　　  
　　雨中的纽约到处都散发着冰冷的气息，渐渐改变的日常和身份让Peter感到有点不适。  
　　  
　　“Benjamin，”Anthony突然对着正在调试数据的Peter问道，“你有Alpha吗？”  
　　  
　　“现在的话…暂时没有。”Peter的反应比平常慢了一秒，但马上就装作一副无所谓的样子回答道，“怎么，Mr.Stark难道想当我的Alpha吗？这个倒是可以哦。”  
　　  
　　当然，是一句玩笑。为了让Benjamin这个人看起来不太容易被摸清。  
　　  
　　“可以？”Anthony听后便危险的眯起眼睛，他觉得自己是真的很不了解Benjamin这个人，“那还真是让我感到有点意外。”

　　“你这种Omega还真是常见呢，我还以为书呆子会要矜持一点。”Anthony的语气有点烦躁。  
　　  
　　“不是...我只是开个...”Peter往Anthony的方向望去，他觉得他看起来不是很好。  
　　  
　　“玩笑？”Anthony笑了笑，“那还是真好笑啊。”  
　　  
　　空气中结合热的气息在Peter的鼻腔里乱窜，Anthony从来都不冲动，一切都是伴随着理性的共同谋划。  
　　  
　　“Mr.Stark...？”Peter对上Anthony撩拔的视线，能感受到的只有强烈的胁迫，犹如一头正在杀戮的头狼。  
　　  
　　Anthony在制造出绝境病毒后就变得越来越复杂，虽然金钱满足了他的大部分欲望，但同时也将他的心灵扭曲到了一种令人心悸的程度。  
　　  
　　他觉得自己这一生都注定无法和任何人建立肉体和情感上的双合关系，他从没有直接对于一个Omega产生过深沉专注的感触，但现在Anthony却把目光聚焦在了这个棕发男孩的脖子上，他觉得自己好像能透过皮层尝到里面流动的鲜血，那是一种愉快的隔膜消溶的感觉，也是身为Alpha与生俱来的天赋。  
　　  
　　想要撕开他的伪装，就像在对视中就能令人跌进灼心却又又欲罢不能的追逐战，但这是不是发情期，这是单纯为自主的意愿的交合。  
　　  
　　发情期……  
　　  
　　信息素……  
　　  
　　对啊，只需要一点点微量的信息素，就足够让没有被标记的Omega发情。  
　　  
　　“Mr...Stark！？”Peter不知如何应付快到极限的心跳，他开始大口呼吸，对方的沉默让他感到无助。  
　　  
　　他知道这是不对的，但他无法做到拒绝Tony.Stark，尽管是现在的Tony.Stark。  
　　Anthony一把抓住Peter的手腕，把上面的抑制器扯了下来丢在地上，然后把男孩推进门里，自己也走了进去。

休息室的床边有一排酒橱，各式各样的玻璃瓶反射出冰冷的光线，夹杂在绯红的灯光中突哌而强烈。

Peter莫名发觉自己对这个男人有种淡淡的畏惧，他害怕面对Anthony，害怕面对男人身上的味道。他不知道这种畏惧从何而来又因何而起，但却能够实实在在是感受。

不知是应当顺势而行还是按照Fury所说的受到威胁时逃跑。

眼前的灰蓝色眼睛的Anthony与穿着猩红般的盔甲的Tony从合在了一起，也许是神盾局开发的那些药物让他丧失了自制力，又或许是Anthony的信息素影响了他的情绪，Omega男孩最终自暴自弃的闭上了眼睛，他想拒绝他，但他更想拒绝的其实是自己，于是再多的挣扎也毫无意义。

强烈的触碰到更多的感情，昔日即将被这个夜晚破坏殆尽，他将被这个男人的声音牢牢的控制住，连犹豫也做不到，就像一不小心跌落在岸礁上，弄得皮开肉绽，血肉模糊。

Anthony急躁地撕开男孩的衣服，摘下他的眼镜并随手扔到一边，然后把自己的领带扯下来在Omega手腕处打了个结。

这是他第一次完全看清Peter的脸，不同于遮挡在镜片下的阴暗，他发现男孩的睫毛其实很长、浅棕色的眼瞳、高挺的鼻梁、嘴唇很薄、脸颊处还有一些微小的雀斑。

他扯着男孩的手腕，用力把他甩到床单上。

Stark熟悉的动作和味道冲击着他的大脑，Peter知道，他永远无法挣脱自己对于过去幻想的枷锁，因为每当他们触碰在一起时，他久埋于心底的欲望便无法再次忽略。

Anthony的鼻息缓缓扶过他的脖子，像发疯似地用湿热的舌头舔弄起他胸前的皮肤，在到达乳尖时坏心眼的咬住，就像喝酒一样享受而蔓延，不停的吮吸使Peter不由自主的颤抖起来，他觉得自己就好像真的变成了一杯酒，一杯让Alpha为所欲为的酒。

而Peter在潜意识里还在渴求想要更多。

身体开始失去控制，但意识还在继续无力挣扎，黑发男人的手在他腰部游荡，冰凉的手心却让Omega的血液四散开来，一种狂迷的情欲开始多塔进行捕猎，将他关押在一张用无光亚麻布所编织的罗网之中。

黑色的领带散了开来，因为本来就没有绑的很紧。

在Anthony的双手环上他的后背时，他不由地用双腿迎上去环住了男人的腰身。两具灼热的身体开始毫无章节的搅合在一起，Peter将头深深埋在了他的肩上，全身像高烧一样滚烫。

Alpha把Peter的身体摆弄成Omega本应的样子，双腿张开的姿势让他感到无比羞耻，同时却不容拒绝，搅拌的水声潺潺进入了Peter的听觉神经，那个平时他自己都很少触碰的地方现在正被别人玩弄着。

Anthony不知道自己今天怎么了，不仅比平常更具有攻击性，而且还缺乏耐心，支配欲喧嚣着想要让这个遵从本能的生物从生命的底部开始颤栗，向自己屈服。

Peter的脖子向后仰去，他张开嘴，让更多的空气流入肺部，如同祈求者那样像黑暗发出了沉闷而又尖锐的嘶叫，思维在这团邪恶的灰白前扭曲变形，凝固成碎片的模样，目光在浑浊的空气中靡逸。

Anthony的指尖在他紧致的身体里滑动，他用另外一只空闲的手托起了男孩的沉甸甸的脑袋，Peter柔软细腻的头发穿过他的指缝又垂了下来，Omega的面颊从汗里透出一片潮红，他的意识正在麻木不仁之中，但身体却在另外一个世界里欢愉附和着。

Anthony的手掌顺着少年平坦有力的小腹缓缓摩擦而过，然后好笑的看着对方因为受不了挑逗而变红的脸颊。  
房间里除了指尖带出来的水声就只剩下他们双方急促的呼吸，虽然没有言语的交流，但他们都在逐渐认同对方的气息。

男孩紧紧闭着眼睛，但身体的每一个细胞都能感到Alpha强烈的欲望，而Anthony发现自己已经很久没有拥有过如此强烈的冲动，一种被焚烧的渴求席卷了他的大脑，过程的节奏感已经变得乱序无章。

闭上眼睛，寻求呼吸。

探试性地撕咬对方的皮肤，品尝自己血腥味的舌尖，辗转磨蹭，想要挣扎却越陷越深，堕落万劫不复的深渊。

炽热的苦痛把Peter穿透，所有激情在这疼痛下激昂然是，他不安地扭动身子，想要摆脱这种感觉，但那东西却越来越深刻，他甚至能感受到整个硬挺的形状与温度。

“Tony...”他想这么叫出来，但是他没有。

Anthony的吐息侵犯着他的大脑，炙烈的性器被一点点抽出，然后又整根插入，虽然他很有把握的不让成结，但每一次却又都到达Omega体内的最深处，Peter的身体异样的亢奋，那直窜头顶的快感让男孩忍不住尖叫了起来，他把手指死死掐在Alpha的肩上。

宽阔的背脊，修长的手指，用疼痛的部位来感受你，即使下一秒无法成为自己的也无所谓。

Peter发现自己喘不过气，身体就像成了一滩水，所有的五脏六腑仿佛要被融化了一般难受，那一瞬间，他感觉生命直接失去了一段时间，是那种极不平衡的感觉，是因为他变的贪婪了吗？渴望到害怕的程度，这要命的Omega的潜意识行为。

无法承受，只有放纵开来。

Peter顺着欲望张开嘴巴,但Anthony却用手心抵住了他伸出来的舌尖。

黑发男人说了他们开始做爱后的第一句话。

“No Kiss。”他用冰冷的声音说道。

被打断的Peter突然反应过来。

“我很抱歉，Mr.Stark。”越界行为让他涨红了脸，但显然他也不知道自己到底为了什么道歉，他总是在这个男人的面前不停的道歉。

Anthony没有说话，他抬起男孩白皙的双腿，强迫着想去更深得地方，他的腹部还会时不时蹭到男孩的性器，摩擦引起的快感使得Peter不停呻吟。

不得不说，这个Omega和他在身体上的交融得很不错，不管是味道还是感觉，这个柔软的穴道就像为他特意制造的一样紧致。

他把着Peter腰身，把他翻了个面。

Omega现在正趴着跪在床上，整张脸深深的埋进了枕头里，他的胯部两侧被Anthony抓住，男孩身体里的黏膜正随着他的抽插而痉挛，吸附的深切快感让Anthony兴奋无比，他忍不住抬手一巴掌打在Omega的屁股上,红色的印子在白皙的皮肤上意外的显得让人燥动。

黑夜永远比白天多，用全身和更多的接触来欺骗对方。

没有轻柔的抚慰，但使人颤抖的电流却渐渐地扩及全身，他们激动地摩擦起对方的身体，手脚交缠在一起，更原始的欲望开始涌现，驱使着他们进入更疯狂浓烈的境界。

但Anthony并不想一口气做完，他故意放慢了速度，好让这一秒无限延长，而他要好好享受这个绵长而欢愉的过程。

黑发男人会中途故意停下来，不经意间地说着让Peter感到面红耳赤的脏话，他能感到男孩在他的怀里不停的颤抖，浑身就像被从水池里捞出来一样大汗淋漓。

但至少他们开始说话了，Peter觉得这是个好兆头，悸动与放纵早已支离破碎，但谁也不想就此放手。

他用手指甲在的床单上留下靡烂的痕迹，恬不知耻的浪叫声在Anthony的的听力神经处回旋。

【这是他们生存所必需的】  
【Anthony的手臂在他的皮肤上摩擦  
【喘息从墙角蔓延到天花板】  
【脑子里全是那双蔚蓝的眼睛】  
【速度控制不住地加快】  
【欲望还堆积在那里】  
【不够】  
【还想要...】  
【Anthony...】  
【Tony...】  
【Tony...？】

“Tony...”这次他终于说了出来。

“那是谁？”听见Peter喃喃的Anthony并没有停下动作，只是随口说了一句，“和我做爱的时候还想着前男友？”

“不...只是...提醒自己而已...”Peter突然觉得心里空落落的，虽然他早已知道结果。

“奇怪的小鬼。”Anthony没有理会他，他已经渐渐掌握了Peter身体里的敏感点，所以每次都故意顶的不偏不倚，然后低头满意的看着Peter尖叫着蜷缩起脚趾尖。  
一种深切的疲惫自身体里溢出，两个人的精液沾满了整个床单。他像是被浸泡在盐水里面，挣脱无从着力，只会使伤口愈合的时间变长。

Peter环住Anthony布满红色抓痕的背脊，闭眼感受着对方的摆动和自己不成调的呻吟。

他们从床上做到浴室。雾气渐渐弥漫了玻璃幕墙的小房间，正方形浴镜上罩着一层薄薄的水汽，Peter用手指划过冰冷的镜面，留下一道心悸的痕迹，随和着身后人的动作，他呻吟着抬起头看着自己在水痕中的样子，迷失又陌生。

大腿处血红的牙印，手腕上紫色的乌青，指甲里还有Anthony肩上的污血。

他的头还是昏呼呼的，只有疼痛才是眼下最为清晰的东西，滚烫的热水洒在腿上，像几千只钢针在身体里扎下，红褐色的血丝铺满了他的眼睛，嘴唇也因为缺水起了壳。

Peter在走神，直到身后的Alpha掐住了他的伤口时才打了个激灵反应过来。那双湛蓝的眼睛正死死地看着镜子里的自己，但他却无法从男人的眼神中看出过多的感情。

缺失得不像一个人类。

对于无法控制Alpha信息素的Peter恐惧感突然攀升，他的手指慌乱地碰到了盥洗台上的东西，牙刷和药片掉了一地。

黑发男人把按钮转向冷色调的一边。

“你在这时候都能分神？”Anthony的声音听起来不是很高兴，他腾出一只手，有些恶劣的轻轻摩擦着Omega的穴口。

“啊...别碰...呜...不...”Peter有点受不了粗糙的指尖带来的外加刺激。

“不要碰？但你很舒服吧。”Anthony没有理会他的话，手指上的动作变本加厉，甚至还有要往里伸的意图，“你难道就没有数过这是你第几次高潮了吗？”他说。

Stark把Omega按在花洒边的墙上，瞬间变冷的水汽在他们的身上滑动，但却没有一个人能冷静下来。

Alpha用右手压着他的脑袋，下身还在不断抽插与搅弄，Peter被情欲来回拉扯，搅乱的脑子里全是Anthony，但他真的什么都射不出来了，虚弱感跟快感纠缠到一起，一点一点剥离着他的意识。

再度经历了一次高潮，余韵从上大脑之余涌遍了全身，眼前甚至短暂的陷入了失明。

Peter在第二天的西沉阳光下醒了过来，他睡在床上，身下的被单已经被更换了，但他还是依然的赤身裸体。

浑身酸痛。

男孩坐在床上，看见放在床头柜上的水和避孕药，愣了半天才想起了不久前的狂乱，虽然身体被清洗了，但他依然能感觉到还是有大部分的精液留在了体内。

这种莫名其妙的肉体关系让他越发紧张了起来。

Anthony接到Friday的通知后便推开门走了近来，Alpha的目光在Omega的身上游走，像是在打量一只可口的猎物，然后他不满的注意到Peter抓过一边的崭新的被单盖住自己的下半身。

“还在害羞？”Anthony戏虐着走了过来在他身边坐下，点了支烟，说，“所以说你到底叫什么名字？”

“我是说真正的名字。”他强调道。

“...Peter。”Peter看着Anthony的上扬嘴角，让他想起了Tony把战服送给他的那一天。

蜘蛛男孩顿了顿，接着回答道。

“Peter.Parker。”

TBC.


End file.
